The maze runner
by emesi
Summary: When Thomas and Teresa arrived at the maze and helped the Gladers out, they had all missed one important fact: They weren't the first ones to escape. Leo was one of the first boys to arrive and the first to escape. After absconding the clutches of WICKED and discovering who his parents were, he realized that he was in grave danger. And WICKED would do anything to find him.


It begins in a dark, gloomy night in an abandoned city drowned in abnormal silence. The moon was

a useless emanation of light. Its mere moonbeams casted down then sequentially withered away into the darkness of the night. Only one light, a

street light, was activated. Then it too, blinked several times then shut down and was lost in the subduing murkiness. A cool breeze winded through

patched streets and let the weeds growing amongst the cracks in the cement, silently stir. It was a rare breeze in those times. Unlike the hot desert

winds or sandstorms that raged under a blinding light, this one was a tranquil breeze sauntering the alleys. If only someone normal who could

concentrate, could maybe see the hope it gave the big, despicable, bungled world. Yet the world was stuck in a terrible predicament, there was no

one who could indulge himself in the peace. No matter how vastly empty the night may seem, even this one had to be disturbed. Concealed in the

darkness, midst the gloominess, sheltered under a feeble roof, a live and breathing human being stood.

It was a women that looked to be in her mid thirties. She had long messy black hair that ran down to her waist. She looked tired and wore ragged

torn her disheveled looks she was an attractive structure. Middle heighted, slender and pale. Her arms were wrapped around a bundle of white, which

she held closely to herself, obviously something important. She peered down at it and murmured something softly, then looked back up. She was standing behind a

broken doorway, uncertain of moving forward. Her dark eyes flashed as she scanned her surroundings. Without another word she tore down the street. She ran

breathlessly and didn't stop until she reached a n intersection. She stopped panting and gasping for breath before making a sharp turn. There was a sudden loud

whirring noise that began to appear in the distance. It was a helicopter. The woman struggled to gain speed but the helicopter was too fast. Its light flashed and

rotated. The helicopter gave a grunt then it slowly began to descend to the ground. There was a beeping sound and a male voice spoke through the speakers.

"Attain stillness and we won't kill you."

The women gave out a wail then burst into tears. She flung down onto her knees hugging the bundle of blankets. A gentle, young, moaning sound began to emerge

from it. It was a baby. The helicopter prolapsed and with a thump landed onto the ground. The door swung open and seven people dressed in white, masked and

holding guns jumped out. On their doctor-like suits at the top left pocket read WICKED.

The women wiped her face and ushered the baby which immediately stopped crying. She looked up at the officials who were pointing their guns at her.

"We ask you of one thing. Give us the baby. I promise you. It will benefit the future-"

"No it won't!" The woman cried. "Your spending billions of dollars for waste! The cure is simply saving peace! Not killing innocent people and building gigantic mazes-"

"The variables will alter brainwaves that will help us differentiate the immunes from the others." The man spoke serenely. "We need him for the test."

The woman glared at him. "Dig a hole." She snarled.

"What!? Being an assassin gonna help? Give us the baby. _Now_." He threatened.

The woman thought for a moment. "What if I give him to you in return for being with him during the experiment?"

The man stared at her. "Fine." He said.

There was movement between the members as if they were disagreeing with him.

The woman slowly moved toward him.

"Let's go." He said.

Just before she could step into the helicopter the masked man appeared by the doorway, snatched the bundle from her hands and pushed the lady to the ground. The

woman screamed her hair whistling in the wind just as the helicopter rose a few inches off ground its deafening roar arising. The man passed the baby to one of his

colleagues and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at the startled woman. Even through the noise and chaos she caught his last words to her.

"Wicked" He said. "Is good." Then he pulled the trigger.


End file.
